


Clear my Mind - A Meihem Fanfiction.

by VIMA12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meihem - Freeform, junkmei, junkratxmei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIMA12/pseuds/VIMA12
Summary: After the detonation that destroyed his hometown and everyone living in it, Jamison became obsessed with explosives. Destroying things and causing chaos led him to be an international criminal, and after multiple failed attempts agents of Overwatch finally got a hold of him.Jamison is confronted with a life changing challenge, to work for Overwatch.But radiation through the years had degraded his mind, and things became more difficult for him.Until he finds a whisper of hope.All characters in this fanfiction belong to Blizzard. The story is mine.





	1. 1.- Crushing the Party.

A dust cloud arose from the ground, his face covered in soot and dust. Adrenaline rushing through the entirety of his body. His hands couldn't stop shaking, he was alive in the moment.

He let out a laugh like vomit, long and obnoxious, and started to throw explosives behind him, standing on top of the moving vehicle.

Gun shots became increasingly closer. His companion shoved his head inside. The road had become more narrow as they got closer to a large building. Once the large man stopped driving, the smaller man took cover behind was was left of a wall. Everything around him was mostly blown up and destroyed.

The large man took money from a large bag and hurried inside of the large building. Not saying a word. The younger, thinner man watched as his companion ran.

"Mako?" he whispered to himself, before feeling an intense pain in the back of his neck.

He wasn't paying attention, as per usual. He had gotten stung with a sleeping dart.

The last thing he saw was the boots of a stranger who carried him somewhere.

A high pitched sound from a door opening could be heard from a distance. The hurried steps of three people were echoing in the room. Winston could see it was Jack escorting two familiar faces.

He made them enter the cell made of thick glass, while one of the men being escorted wouldn't stop talking. 

"So you finally got them!" Winston said, as he pushed two men who looked very different from one another into the cell and closed it shut. "It was a lucky day, the pig was far away from him, not an easy catch, but finally got them." Winston smiled at him, a sound from Winston's computer suddenly startled him, a message.

"... Help is needed over in Antarctica."

Winston said staring seriously into Jack's eyes, Jack removing his jacket for a moment. "... I cant do it this time, I have given enough of my time to Talon, there's so much to do besides them at the moment... Anyone else available?" Said Jack.

"No one else but me, we need at least three more agents to get going..." Winston said as he started searching on his computer other agents that could be able to attend the mission.

"We got someone who's willing to go, but we still need backups, there's some serious Talon activity going on" Said Winston, searching data sent by an agent in Antartica, as Jack seemed to be talking to himself in his thoughts... He suddenly looked at Winston with a thoughtful yet confused face, Winston wasn't really sure about what it meant until he rapidly walked towards the cells.

"Jack." Winston said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Winston." Said Jack, knowing Winston knew his intentions.

Winston sighed and thought to himself a bit before answering. "...I don't see how this would work, but I know you enough..."

Meanwhile in the cell...

"How did we get here in the first place?" Said Jamison, sitting on the floor for a moment. By his side Mako was breathing heavily and didn't pay any attention to what was Junkrat saying to him. "Hey mate, you gotta help me figure out a way to get outta here" Junkrat said standing up looking around the big cage for a gap or a possible way of escaping, the colossus by his side still being oblivious.

"Hey Roadhog?, ... Mate?"

"..."

The junker woke him up from his thoughts, screaming into his ear. Roadhog, confused, thrusts himself across the room towards Jamison and screams at him as he does, making him stick to the wall behind him, Junkrat panics, rising his hands trying to protect himself.

"Why didn't you wait for me?!"

"I eh, ...hahaha... There was a sudden change of plans my friend, you see-"

Roadhog uses one hand to lean over the glass wall in front of him and the other one to hold Jamison by his neck, very carefully but with a firm grip. Jamison looks into Mako's eyes and whispers, with difficulty.

"...Okay mate there's no need for that..."

"Tell me what happened before I break this glass with your body." Mako threatened Jamison.

Jamison felt his throat tightening.

"Well I was having a great nap, since y'know, I was very very tired mate, you know me-" Junkrat said jokingly, trying to change the mood, but Mako was very serious about the whole deal.

He let go of the smaller junker and took a step back.

"Where were you?" Said Jamison, grasping his neck for a moment, taking long breaths.

"That's none of your buisness..." Roadhog replied, letting go of his neck. Jamison opened his mouth but a sudden thumping on the glass interrupted him.

"You two are free..." Said Jack from behind the glass. Junkrat simply stared at him and looked back at Roadhog, then he started laughing. "What do you mean free me?, I'm supposed to escape you idiot!" Said Junkrat, laughing at the fact that such a thing was said by the person that went through the fire, explosions and dust clouds to catch him, just to say something so ridiculous. "I'm here to make a very special offering... To you and your friend." Jack said staring deeply into Jamison's eyes.

"...What is it?" Said Mako, slowly walking towards Jack from inside the glass box.

"I can grant you to be free of doing anything you want, without the perks of being caught or followed by the police, or us..."

"Hmm?" Junkrat mumbled as Jack spoke.

"You only have to work for us." Winston said, coming from behind Jack.

Jamison was a bit frozen and thoughtful, since he'd never consider something like this, of course he already had his own sense of freedom, but what was freedom if he had to always find ways to escape from someone or something... Eventually he would run out of ideas, and the time will come for him to be finally caught, like this very day.

"What makes you two think ill agree?" Jamison said crossing his arms, turning around, making it seem he already was denying the offer.

"Because its your only option at the moment, you either agree to rot in this large aquarium or you agree to make this world a more peaceful one" said Winston. Jamison felt a sting on his heart. He felt something big was happening, something bigger than anything he had ever seen or experienced before, but it was all a feeling he didn't know what to make of.

"Do you want to leave Jamison?" Jamison looked down and stuttered to make a word.

He turned around once more, this time to face Jack and Winston, staring back at him, they were hoping for Jamison to agree, they needed him, and if not being chased was going to make him agree, it was worth it to try at least.

He lowered his arms and whispered.

"I...-" But he was cut off by Mako.

"We agree." He said.

Jamison quickly turned his face towards Roadhog with big open eyes, speechless, not expecting Roadhog to even agree.

"What do you need us to do?..." He said breathing heavier and slower than ever before, this all was new to Junkrat, he felt as if for the first time he didn't fully knew his partner in crime.

'What is he doing?' Jamison thought.

"I need both of you to help over in Antarctica. Im going to get you both out of here, ill give you your weapons..." Said Winston.

"Hurry up then, we need to get going." Roadhog said, Junkrat didn't want Roadhog to take control of the situation, but he figured that was their only hope for the moment. Jack took a step forward and pressed his hand against a holographic panel to open one of the four main walls of the thick glass box they were in, freeing the two subjects, still handcuffed.

"Follow me" said Winston, walking through the immense headquarters at Gibraltar, only Winston had a hidden headquarter where he could store dangerous items and weapons, it was like a big hidden museum, at this section of the hidden headquarter Winston walked towards a large container and opened it, Jack then touched a button that was between Roadhog's cuffs, it had a hi-tech sensor that responded only to a fingerprint.

"All of your weapons are in this box, get them and we can keep going" Winston said putting on a brave voice, looking quite concerned about Jack freeing Mako first.

"...Hmm" Mako started looking for their weapons, but as he was searching, his breath, his lungs were giving out, he immediately reached the bottom desperately searching for his gas can, but it wasn't there.

"Where is it?" he firmly asked Winston.

"Wha-... Oh, right, I'm sorry, I must've dropped it somewhere near, I'll go get it..." Winston said awkwardly as Roadhog stared, leaning towards the box watching the gorilla walk away. Jack stared at the eyes behind the mask. He knew something was terribly wrong with him.

If anyone, Junkrat would've been the one to agree the offer, not Roadhog...

Then again this must have been why he agreed to the offer.

Roadhog moved his face towards Jack, he felt a cold sweat in his back as he looked away, Mako surely was a one man apocalypse, by only looking at that blank stare, it seemed like you could even hear the screams of the ones that weren't so lucky...

"...Yes hah, I was right, it was at the entrance, I'm sorry..." Said Winston, Roadhog rushed and took the gas can off of Winston's hand, he shoved the gas can up his mask's air filter and then a very deep and forceful breath, taking all the content inside his lungs as quickly as he could. Mako shook his head. The feeling of taking it all in, he felt light-headed for a bit, he took a few steps back and found himself with his back against the wall, leaning in with all his weight, resting for a few seconds before finding balance, now breathing much better he stared at the three people in front of him.

"What are you looking at?" he said, taking the guns off the box.

"We're moving on." said Jack, pushing Jamison forward to walk.

"Hey wait a minute mate, how come I'm the one still handcuffed?" Said Jamison turning around to face Jack.

"I still don't trust you enough" He said.

Winston guided the group towards a secret aerodrome, where a big vessel was waiting for the four of them. Winston waited at the end of the vessel, a big back door opened, Mako, still carrying their weapons went in first, Jamison walked slowly inside admiring every inch of the ship, sitting in one of the set of seats on the sides of the ship. Before closing the doors, Jack was carrying two big bags, bags that Jamison recognized, those bags were from their now broken chopper, those bags contained clothes, blankets, food and pots for cooking, but aside from that jack kept on bringing more and more bags, with Overwatch's logo on the side.

"Oy mate whats all that about?" He said, waiting for Soldier 76 to look at him, or to at least be as near as possible for him to hear what he said, since the vessel was waiting with the engine running, it was a bit difficult to talk through all the noise.

"This is for you and your teammates." Jack replied, taking some extra cargo.

"Why is that?"

"An old Overwatch headquarter was found active, and we need people to protect it from Talon, of course one of our agents from Overwatch was there, and saw them, so now, you are the backup we needed, and to be sure you follow the plan, you're not going alone, once you get there another four more agents will be waiting for you two to arrive, and they need to sleep. drink, and eat, so..." Jack paused getting on the ship and closing the door. "...you are going to bring what they need too, get it?" Jack pressed the button behind Jamison to free his hands.

"Now remember, you help us, we help you. Don't take the risk."


	2. 2.- It's not Enough.

Jamison was impatient to look what the ecopoint was like, Roadhog stayed sitting most of the trip, thinking to himself and firmly grabbed on to his gas can, waiting.

Hours went by, Mako was having trouble sleeping. Usually was Jamison the one with sleeping issues. Roadhog watched his friend sleep facing the wall, breathing. He woke him up.

"Junk"

"Yeah mate?" Junkrat said. He wasn't sleeping, he was wondering as well, about himself, about Roadhog, about what will become of him now that he accepted to become "one of the good guys". He felt he wasn't prepared. But inside of him, he was feeling anxious, like the first day of school, meeting new people, making friends, failing at the most simple exercise...

He was afraid of what will become of him. Years in the shadows, making chaos, and now he had to change that. 

He was scared of the thought of losing himself.

"What are you thinking?" Roadhog asked.

Jamison turned around facing Mako, sitting in the bed next to him

Jamison looked at Mako directly in his eyes "I want to thank you".

"For what?" Mako replied. 

"For always having my back" Jamison said scratching his arm. Mako lifted the covers and turned facing the wall preparing to go to sleep. "Are you gonna be alright?" Mako said.

"Nah don't worry bout me mate, i'm going to be fine..."

"Are you sure Jamison?"

He laid down, looking at the ceiling "I... I don't want to lose myself..." 

Jamison turned back to the wall. And even though he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about his past.

He knew something was wrong with him, but whenever it came to Mako asking him what was going on he didn't want to become anyone's burden. Cold, he covered up his body and tried to sleep.

"...Hey, wake up."

"...Huh?"

Jamison turned. Soldier 76 was standing next to Jamison's bed. Junkrat only thought the night suddenly became too short, like a blink. But he wasn't tired.

"What are we doing now?" He asked

"We're here, in a couple of minutes we'll be unpacking, put on your pants and prepare yourself, the weather is going to be cruel"

"We're here?!" Junkrat screeched, jumping out of bed and putting on his pants as fast as he could running towards one of the entrances of the ship while still setting on his peg leg, pressing the button to open the hatch.

Junkrat stared down to what was to him a treasure in itself, he had never seen snow in his life. Jamison stared, exited like a little kid, watching the light glittery snow from afar, was difficult to see because of the snow falling down, but Jamison could not close his eyes, he wanted to see everything. Everything he didn't even thought he could reach.

"Oy Roadie!, come take a look, there it is!" Jamison yelled. Roadhog walked towards him, staring into the white abyss, and at the very end of it a grayish building could be seen.

"...Do ya think we can blow that place up?" said Jamison out loud as they were approaching their destination, the abandoned ecopoint near ecopoint Antartica. "We can hear you." Winston said through the mic of the ship.

The ship slowly descended right outside the ecopoint, the air was cold and had no mercy to the shivering new reclutes. But while moving the boxes with food and supplies their bodies felt quite warm even though of the low temperatures. Roadhog carried most of the heavy bags and boxes inside the ecopoint. Jamison was too exited, so much so that it seemed as if he wasn't feeling cold at all, he was staring and admiring everything with intrigue.

"Hey, go inside, you have to make yourself comfortable, prepare your stuff in your assigned room. We'll be back in a month to check what have all of you researched." Soldier said as he was preparing to board the ship again.

"A month?!" Junkrat yelped, all of a sudden his excitement went away like a leaf in the wind.

"I thought I had already mentioned it... Maybe I didn't." Jack turned around and placed his hand in his forehead. "Have fun, mate."

Junkrat remained silent, he watched as Jack went inside the ship. Jamison wasn't sure, if he ever mentioned it, perhaps his excitement made a wall around him, maybe the amount of things he had in his head, or the sounds around him distracted him. He saw the ship elevate in the air and fly away from the place and thought. 

'There's nothing I can do now can I?'

He waited until he could not see the ship and walked inside, the freeze was kicking in and he hurried inside with both arms around him, trying to not touch himself with his right hand since the breeze and temperatures had cooled the metal in his prosthetic arm. Jamison stood outside the door not knowing how to open it, there was no button outside, no panel, nothing, he was freezing. Just when he started looking a different entrance he got scared by the loud and fast song of the door opening, he hurried inside stealthily, trying to not lose his corporal warmth separating his arms or legs from each other.

"مرحبا"

"Huh?" Jamison said, he was looking down, not paying attention, as he entered the room his body felt much more warmer than before. Junkrat noticed that by the entrance was a dining room, with two thick glass tables and four seatings, two in each side of the tables, there were a few stools in the front of a kitchen. By his left and right side there were corridors that Jamison still didn't know were they were leading. He took a last look and finally saw who was in front of him.

"Hello" Said the voice of an older woman coming from the kitchen, she slowly walked forward, a cup of warm tea on her hands.

"... I am Ana. Nice to meet you. Jack told me you were coming." She said. She tasted a bit of her drink and then walked towards one of the tables and placed her mug on it, she turned around and pointed at the left corridor. "Your companion is in the room by the entrance of the corridor, if you keep walking you'll find the bathroom, by the end of the corridor is the infirmary, in front of the infirmary are the doors for an emergency exit. Over the right corridor are the ladies rooms, of course, you're not allowed to step inside."

"...I wasn't planning to!" Junkrat said, confused.

"Haha! I was just joking, but I do got my eye on you." Said Ana. "would you like some tea?, coffee?".

"Me... no, no. I gotta explore the room, make myself "comfortable", you know?..." Jamison said, walking towards the corridor, just as he found the button to open the door to his room someone else had already opened it and startled him with the noise it made. "Oh, man, I'm sorry to scare you, I was just cleaning the last bits of dust in the room. Let me tell you, this room man, this room was the messiest, I can guarantee you that..." A young man with a darker, warmer skin was making conversation from inside the room, Jamison noticed how small he was and how energetic and eager he seemed to be despite talking about cleaning, but making a conversation wasn't on his list of things to do for the moment.

"...Yeah well, mate you see, I'm looking for my uhh..., companion, as you can see, I believe you've seen him, he's not very hard to lose, you know what I mean." Jamison told him.

"Oh yeah!, got you. He went to the bathroom, I told him I'll be here doing some final works on the room, you can make yourself at home, at least for the next weeks. If you need anything just call me man, I'll be right here!" He said has he walked away from the corridor into the dining room.

"Oy mate!, how can I call you if I don't know your name?."

"What do you mean you don't know my name?. Nah I'm just playing, My name's Lúcio. I mean It's no one's fault to not be in touch with today's music"

"Alright Lúcio, I'm Junkrat." Jamison said as he sat down on the bunk bed beside the door, feeling the soft blankets and mattress, jumping a bit up and down to feel the resistance and test it. "So, is there anything you need now?" Lúcio asked.

Jamison stretched and laid on the bunk bed, "I'm okay, thanks, I think I might just rest a little don't worry".

"Okay, see ya!" Said Lúcio, whistling a tune down the corridor.

Jamison thought he must have been dreaming, something he hadn't done in years. Everything was so nice around him, the air smelled nice, it was warm, the bunk bed had no springs coming out of the mattress, he felt strange, he wasn't feeling comfortable. 

He realized he wasn't used to being well received. Or to people being kind to him.

Something inside of him was catching a glimpse of light. Something he was hiding, but it didn't matter how much he tried not to think, not to pay attention to what he was feeling or thinking, he still was aware of what was going on inside his head.

"Rough day?" Roadhog asked Jamison, sitting in the bunk bed on the other side of the door, he was too heavy to sleep on a bunk bed, so he slept on the one on the floor. "... Can't stop thinking?..."

"...Nah mate, I'm alright" He said, turning around and covering himself with the blankets.


	3. 3.- Do you Feel me?.

Mako had woken up relatively earlier than what they were used to. He sat down and saw his companion twitching, trembling uncontrollably, his back a river of sweat.

"Jamison." No response, he kept shaking.

"...Jamison." He said, louder. Junkrat stopped twitching, he gasped and sat on his bed frightened, he was stiff like a dead cat.

"What happened Jamison?..."

Jamison was breathing heavily. He tried to compose himself by grabbing onto the blanket on his lap, he started to pull on it.

"...There was only fire..." He said, turning his head towards Roadhog, staring at him with his tired eyes dyed with a bright crimson red. As if he hadn't slept at all, only struggling through his madness in the cold surroundings of the room.

Mako looked at him, knowing that he was struggling to keep himself focused. He didn't want to pressure Jamison to tell him what was going on. He had seen him like this before. And to him the best way to deal with it was to distract him from it.

He just got up and put on his jacket before stepping in the doorway.

"It's 6:23 pm." Jamison's stomach rumbled just after Mako spoke, placing his hand on his stomach, then stared at him. Jamison took a few deep breaths.

He hesitated a bit before talking again 

"Are we gonna eat something?..." 

"Yes... dinner is served, in a couple of minutes our last team mate is coming." Said Mako, putting on a scarf and walking through the door.

He stepped into the dining room, there were different kinds of meat, roasted potatoes, many other foods in one table, so everyone can choose whatever they wanted. Mako was feeling comfortable enough to pick a plate and fill it with anything he wanted, They were used to eat outside, Mako knew how to cook, but never saw food look this good. He sat in the last table by the window, waiting for Jamison to show up.

"Enjoying your stay?" asked Ana, sitting in front of him with a plate as big as Mako's. "...If you see it like this, yes. I'm not wasting time worrying. I'll wait until I have to do my work." Roadhog said holding his fork and knife with his large hands, he left the knife by his side to lift his mask then made a space to fit the fork and finally took a bite. "I'm happy i'm not the only old lady here, I can't take care of all these children by myself" Ana said, placing her hand on Roadhog's, Mako stared at her with a cold look, he stood up and placed both hands on the table, leaning in towards Ana. 

"...Hmm... I'm no babysitter..." He leaned a bit more. 

"Neither an old lady..." Mako raised his hand and waved it slowly in front of her face 

"...You must be blind..." Mako said, sitting down and taking another bite, He couldn't hold it and chuckled a bit.

"So you are comfortable." Ana said, acknowledging his rather aggressive joke, and chuckled too.

"You just wait, I'm waiting to do my work. After all... I got no choice but to face my new reality" He said, looking to the other table were Lúcio was eating, enjoying some music on his headphones. "Well, life is difficult, I know you were used to that, but sometimes it's better to change things, for good" said Ana.

"Where is my stuff?..." said the junker, searching for clothing that would warm him up. He looked through every bag and didn't find anything, but he found a green sweater and a pair of pants that fit him. He folded the right leg fabric on the pants so he could fit his peg leg, he put on the sweater and walked through the door. Jamison wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of him, as he walked he was making sure his peg leg was in the right position before taking a real step.

"Oy Roadie, have you seen my clothes? i can't find anything he-"

Jamison stopped once his eyes met someone. 

A girl was eating a big piece of meat and rice. She had brown hair and glasses, he knew who she was, but he had never seen her in person before. She didn't notice he was there, staring at her. To Jamison seemed like hours passed and he couldn't stop looking at her. She was different from him. 

She finally stared back with a face of discomfort and hate, stood up and walked towards her assigned room. Jamison finally sat down and leaned towards Mako who was by his side.

"Why is she here?" Jamison asked, staring at the direction she went.

"This is in close proximity to ecopoint Antartica... Who else could have discovered this ecopoint?..." Mako said leaning towards Junkrat to speak lower.

"What about her?" Ana asked. 

"Well I don't know if I like that shes here, as far I know all she does is treating me like a bully!... I don't know what's up with her, I haven't even talked to her, but whenever she sees me she treats me like garbage" Jamison answered rising his hands. "All I do is defend myself when she talks about me."

"I've seen she dislikes you" said Ana "but I didn't know it was like that..., maybe you should try to open up a bit more. After all, all she knows about you its that you are "one of the bad guys" and of course, she has seen the news and the heists you've done in the past."

"Well, I'm sure if she was as good of a person as people say she is she'd at least be nice y'know?." Jamison said, standing up and picking up a plate.

"Calm down, this isn't a vacation, It's not about being comfortable." Said Roadhog, getting up from the table to place his plate on the sink.

"No, I know that mate, i'm just... Suddenly stressed out." Jamison said. Ana stood up and smacked Jamison in the back of his neck with her left hand as Jamison was sitting.

"Stop complaining. Most of us didn't want to come here, it's because of Talon we're here. Now eat your food."

"Sure" Jamison said, rubbing the back of his neck. "...that hurt."

Unexpectedly the front doors opened and everyone turned to see.

A huge shadow was seen in front of the room, now with the doors closed they could see it was a very tall and very muscular man, wearing a big fluffy white coat and entirely covered in thick clothing. His coat was full of snow. He had a big wide smile and a deep roaring voice.

"Hello everyone!!" the man yelled, Mei and Lúcio stood up to greet the large man. Ana aproached the man a greeted him aswell.

The man waved in the direction of the junkers with a warm smile on his face, Jamison waved back.

The large ma seemed to be loved by everyone around him, he carried himself like a champion, proud and bigger than life.

Jamison wondered if there could be a day where he could do so as well.

Some time had passed, dinner was over. Everyone was currently resting, still, Jamison found himself staring at the plate, empty, a fork on the table and his hand on his face.

"Not feeling well?"

"Hm?" Jamison said, not knowing who it was.

Lúcio was standing next to him with a concerned look, dressed in pajamas and holding two mugs. "What are you doing here?" Jamison asked.

"I was having a headache. When I walked in you were here, just, staring at the plate, and I thought maybe you weren't feeling well, so i made you hot cocoa" Lúcio said, lifting the two mugs with a smile on his face, trying to get a smile from him. Junkrat did not understand where all this caring came from, what did he do to deserve this. But that wasn't worrying him that much, he was concerned about Mako.

"Come on mate, what did ya put in this mug?" Junkrat said, rising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing!, why would I do that?" Lúcio said, sitting in front of him. "Here man, it's good for you... I hope I'm not bothering asking... but how are you feeling?, I left this room hours ago, and you're still here..."

"... Why are you being nice to me mate?..., I don't get it" Jamison said, lifting the cup and taking a sip.

"Well, do I have a reason to treat you bad?, I don't, not me, not Ana, no one has a reason to hate you." Lúcio said taking a sip from his cup "We're all alive, we have feelings and different lifes, it's wrong to judge just by looking at someone, without even knowing who that person is, or what that person is going through, you know what i'm saying?" Lúcio explained leaning forward to look closer at Jamison.

"I suppose... then where am I going now?, what am I doing?" Lúcio sat there wondering what he meant, but he simply finished his drink alongside him.

Lúcio grabbed Junkrat's mug and his, and as he walked towards the kitchen he said "Well, it's up to you now, we're still young, we have a lot to live, it's up to you what you want to live..." 

Jamison looked down on the table he was seated at, confused. He thought he'd live his whole the way he was living it, but this was a big chance for him, a chance to have a normal life, or to at least try to. He was eager yet scared.

"Can you help me man?, there's a lot of dishes here."

"Oh, uhm... yeah mate just wait, im coming" Jamison said, searching under the table for his peg leg. When he was ready he walked towards Lúcio and leaned from behind to see what he was doing, raising an eyebrow.

"What?, you don't know how to do the dishes?"

"Nah, it's not that, it's... my arm, I can't help that much, if I touch the water it might rust, even more than they are now. Or break I dunno..." Said Junkrat, holding his arm with his left hand. "Don't be a child, i can fix that, i hope you don't mind me holding your arm a bit." Lúcio said holding a plastic bag.

"Ohhh" Jamison took his arm out and placed it inside the plastic bag and folded it towards the inside, then put it back on. "Now, help me with the rest of these."

"Sure Lucy" Junkrat said holding the dish washing liquid.

"Lúcio!"

"Yeah that too mate." Jamison let out an extensive laugh and squeezed the liquid all over the plates, then grabbed one of the sponges and started cleaning.

"Thanks for that man, I'll wake you guys up early tomorrow, we gotta go to ecopoint Antartica, we'll be exploring the place and see if we can catch a glimpse of Talon or something... Ana didn't explain me at all what is going on..., anyways see you tomorrow!" Lúcio said, walking towards his room.

"Alright mate, see ya"

Jamison walked into the room he was sharing with Mako, he was sleeping. Junkrat still felt how tense he was, even if he was resting he could still hear his deep voice in his mind, angry, cold. He undressed himself and sat on his bunk bed, staring at Mako sleeping, Mako was facing the ceiling, snoring.

"I'm sorry mate, I don't know what's up with us, with you,... but I hope you feel better soon... and so do I..." Jamison said, laying on the bunk bed looking up. He remembered what Lúcio told him, it was time for some action. Jamison smiled, he got out of bed and shouted and laughed jumping on top of Roadhog.

"Roadie!! Mate we're gonna explode some stuff tomorrow!, I'm ready to make some fireworks!! Hahhaha!!-"

"Don't touch me."

Mako sat in the bed and punched Junkrat away from him with force, making him hit the bunk bed behind him, he felt as if his back had given out making him collapse in the floor, he felt as if his strength had disappeared from his body.

"Way to go mate, you're beginning to be a pain in the ass." Said Jamison, he felt tears coming out of his eyes, but he wasn't sad. His back was hurt, he struggled to get back in bed, when he finally did, he left out a deep moan. Jamison was breathing through his teeth, there was no air in his chest.

"Shut up." Mako said, turning around, facing the wall, as if nothing had happened.

Jamison grunted, he was feeling better and now everything was rotting inside of him once again, his thoughts. His memories.


	4. 4.- Sacrifices Must be Made.

"Guys wake up! we have to get in the truck!..." Lúcio shouted from the doorway.

"I heard ya I'm coming!" Jamison moaned.

"Ough!" Jamison tried to get up but fell again on his back in the bed, hurting himself. He had forgotten what happened. 

"Oh, oh, oh, I got you, are you ok? what happened?" Lúcio hurried and grabbed him helping him out of the bed.

Jamison contemplated the floor and swallowed "It's nothing mate I'll be okay" Junkrat said, Lúcio turned him around to see his back, in the middle of his back a big circle, inflamed,different colors all around, from blue to green, from red to purple.

"Your back...!, I need to see whats wrong, let's go to the infirmary immediately"

"...Alright mate" Jamison said, looking from the edge of his view at Roadhog, who was getting ready to step in the car.

Jamison walked towards where Lúcio was guiding him, it was cold. The ceiling all white and clean, the air was fresh. But still he felt anxious. "...So, how did this bruise happened?, its covering one third of your entire back, did you have this before?"Jamison sat on one of the beds staring at the wall meanwhile he was being examined. "Well no... I fell last night from the bunk bed and slept in the one near the floor after that..." Ana walked into the room.

"I dont think that is correct." Ana placed her hand on Jamison's shoulder, she looked as if she knew what happened, filling Junkrat with a horrifying sensation, as if she always knew everything. "You know what?, you don't have to tell us, you wont be going with us to ecopoint, we cant let you go in this condition." She said.

"What?!"Jamison shouted, lifting himself from the bed, hurting himself again, he slowly sat down after that.

"You heard me, we have to treat it before continuing."

Jamison stared at the floor, thinking of Mako. He thought of a reason as to why would Mako leave him to wait a few days back. Most importantly he thought, what was he doing there, he was now more than ever, completely alone. "...Alright, what do i do then?" Jamison said

He saw how Ana and Lúcio's faces started to morph, they vanished and he was again in his dreams, on a black sky and ashes in the air.

'Stop!' he thought.

"Junkrat?..., Jamison are you ok?"

Jamison opened his eyes. It took him a second to realize he had zoned out.

"You stay here, I'll give you an ice bag ok?" Said Lúcio, he was concerned, he stared at him longer that usual. He knew something was going on with him.

"Yeah..." Jamison said, laying on the hospital bed. He stretched his arm and crossed it to place his chin. 

Lúcio searched in a cooler on top of a shelve, he took a cream and a bag of ice. Jamison waited, still shocked and wondering about his 'nightmares'. Jamison felt a cold slime slide down from his shoulders to the middle of his back, he didn't expect the cold and arched his back. Lúcio pushed him towards the bed so he could start massaging the area, softly.

"You're very tense, have you ever gotten a massage before? ...Or relaxed?... Ever?" Lúcio asked.

"...I don't even sleep, how can I ever be relaxed mate?" Jamison said, closing his eyes tight, feeling his muscles relax bit by bit.

"If you need anything call me through this screen by the bed, I'll be making breakfast for both of us." Lúcio placed the ice bag on his back.

"So you're not going?." Jamison asked.

"I have to take care of you man,... just don't try anything! we'll be okay." Lúcio said, walking towards the doorway, Jamison once again watched his legs, he had the rollers on again.

"I know you both will be, after all you're a good influence. I have to go now, Lúcio. We will call you if we need back up, I'm pretty sure our little friend can take care of himself if that's the case isn't it?"

Jamison was surprised how silent Ana was. She was so quiet he didn't remember her standing there.

"Listen here old lady, I've taken care of myself multiple times I tell you that" He said turning his head the other way. 

"Yes I am aware dear, I hope that bruise gets better, I'll be taking care of it when I'm back, is that alright?" Ana said.

"Yeah!, take care out there Ana." Lúcio replied. Ana walked away waving at Jamison. He just lifted his fingers a little bit.

"So, about this ice bag... is it suposed to be that cold?" Jamison asked. "Man, it's ice, of course is cold what kind of question is that?. Don't worry, I'll put a soft blanket over the bruise so you don't freak out." Lúcio lifted the bag and placed a thick blanket on his back.

"...Thank you mate" Jamison said moving his head side to side, getting comfortable "It's okay, I'll go make some breakfast now, do you like pancakes?" Jamison opened his eyes, with a smile on his face.

"I love pancakes, are you really gonna do it?" He asked, trying to remember the last time he ate pancakes. "Well yeah of course!, wait here I'll be back in... well an hour really, it takes longer than you'd think" Lúcio said, walking from the infirmary to the kitchen.

"Don't worry mate i'll wait, its not like I can move or anything..." Jamison said, resting his head on his arm, breathing deep and slowly, trying to relax.

But as soon as his eyes were closed, he felt cold sweat down his back.

And so his mind was running wild once more, but now it was all black and white again. 

"Get out of my head please, get out of my head..."

Slowly but surely he began to sink into his nightmares. He fell, he sank. But he was determined to fix it.

"I need fresh air." he said, eyes still tightly closed.

He got out of bed slowly but surely, carefully removing the ice bag and blanket from his back, he finally stood up. Jamison quietly got out of the infirmary, jumping on his foot, he helped himself by leaning on the walls, leaving sweat marks on these as he made his way towards the entrance of the base.

He heard a loud beeping sound coming from a panel, a message.

'We need backup'

And that's all the motivation he needed to leave the place.

He hopped past the kitchen where Lúcio was busy cooking and got back to his room, quickly grabbing enough gear to fight, his pegleg, his right arm and a bag of wires, metal parts and explosives. He was preparing to leave and Lúcio caught him off guard.

"Wait, no don't go! You have to rest! You can't go there with a bruise like that!" Lúcio shouted, grabbing his arm. Jamison pulled away from him, turning around.

"I have to go mate." 

Lúcio noticed Jamison's skin was warm and sweating.

"This place brings so many memories... mostly beautiful memories... Sometimes I wish things would go back they way they were." Said Mei as they were walking through the ecopoint. "Indeed a wonderful place, It's a shame something so terrible happened. But there's a reason we're here, to reclaim the ecopoint, bring it back to life alongside the one you rediscovered Mei, everything will go back to how it was. I promise" Ana said, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"It's good that we're here, there are many documents and information from Overwatch, we can't risk Talon taking over ecopoint Antartica." Mei said, she felt better knowing Ana understood what she went through.

The group walked towards a tower, Mei remembered that day, she remembered how difficult it was for her to let go. Her friends were still with her. She felt it.

"Roadhog are you okay back there?" Ana asked looking back on the group, Mako was standing still, a few meters behind. "Mako?".

"...Sniper." He whispered.

Mako ran towards Mei, pushing her to the ground as carefully as he could. "Heads down!, take cover!" Ana shouted preparing her gun with Reinhardt. Mako saw a slim figure swinging from the tower. Mako lifted Mei up and ran into a building taking cover inside.

"Stay here."

Mei opened up her eyes and through the sunlight she saw one of Mako's eyes through his mask, wide open, worried. She nodded and stayed under cover, tightly pressing herself against the wall on her left. She was shaken, but she knew what to do.

Mako hurried and ran away from the building.

"Where do you think your going, cerdito?"

Mako turned around as quickly as he could and saw a young woman appear out of thin air. He then felt the cold snow on his chest, face to the ground, he was trapped. She disappeared once again, not before making sure he wasn't able to move from where he was. "Espérame aqui".

The girl stabbed his neck with a sharp slim device.

Mako couldn't do anything, but he didn't felt anything tied on his body, he was unable to make any movements. As if there was weight on him that he couldn't lift.

Mei panicked, watching Mako on the snow struggling to get up, she firmly held her weapon and quickly walked towards him, she lifted her face, searching for Ana and Reinhardt. She felt as if someone was watching her. 

"Behind you" Mako said, struggling to turn around his face. Mei quickly used her weapon to create an ice wall behind her and a strong sound was heard, a bullet burst through the wall, cracking it. 

Reinhardt got out of his hiding spot, bringing up his shield and making Ana know he'll be back. The strong man approached Mei and Roadhog and aimed at the high place where the shot came from. A sticky gas bomb flew from behind cover, a long haired woman jumped from the top of the building shooting them. Reinhardt turned around as fast as he could holding his massive hammer on his hands, following the woman. Mei stood still, searching for the moment she got near to spray her with her gun. The woman took advantage of this and shot Mei on her cheek before the big man took her by the neck, strangling her.

Mei fell on her knees in shock but composed herself, she kept herself close to Mako's body.

"How many more of you are there?" The old german asked.

The long haired woman hit him with her weapon on the face and escaped his grip, she used her grappling hook and swung away from them. Mei was bleeding from her cheek, she looked at Roadhog worried, she decided to stay with him, at least until she knew where Ana was.

Not too far away from his teammates, Ana kept hidden, just as she was preparing to shoot her teammates and heal them, black smoke was starting to form, fog-like. She turned around and a man with a long black coat was standing behind her. He kicked her face with his boot and knocked her unconscious. 

Reinhardt began searching for the woman with the long hair. She shot him through his armor. His right shoulder. The sudden pain made Reinhardt drop his hammer. The woman stepped down from the heights she was and got closer.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you." The woman said. Before he knew it, the woman once again hit him on the back of his head, she had something on her hand, she grabbed his head by his hair, tightly, and with the other she placed the device on Reinhardt's neck, stabbing him with it.

His body dropped flat, his eyes white as the snow she was lying on now, as well as his mind. He didn't feel anything, no cold, no pain, all of his body had turned off.

Mei was breathing heavily, shocked at what she had seen, Reinhardt's body had shut down. She found herself unable to react, unable to lift her weapon.

Then she felt a deep sting in the back of her neck, like a long needle burying itself inside of her. She fell back down to where Mako was, unable to move just like them. All she could do is tear up and hear the woman who also did the same to Mako. "Eres adorable."

The girl vanished out of thin air once more.

The tall woman swung her hair and smiled, she lifted her leg and stepped on Reinhardt's face.

"Amélie..."

"What is it?" The woman answered through intercom. "We have more subjects to take care of." The deep voice of a man could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Understood."


	5. 5.- Isn't it lovely?

The long haired woman swinged away through the air. Soon as she did a dark sinister laugh was echoing across the site, finally a shadow stood over Reinhardt and let out a deep chuckle.

"For being a big guy..." he said In his deep raspy voice "....You sure are weak." He muttered as he placed his foot on his cheek aiming one of his shotguns towards his motionless figure. The wind and the venomous, burning sensation of the snow below mercilessly freezing his body, but still, he was out of it. Just as the rest.

"OY!" A voice shouted as a snowball landed on the man's mask. The man grunted, stepping back. 

The junker had gone to the ecopoint by foot, carrying a sled of devices and gadgets, bombs. Enough to blow up a house. 

"Leave them alone!!" Junkrat shouted, firmly grabbing a detonator on his right hand. The man with the black coat stepped towards Jamison's direction.

"Or what?... rat".

"Or I'll just have to blow ya up mate" Jamison says with a devilish grin, shaking the detonator on his hand.

The man growled but quickly turns to his shadow form as Mako's hook nearly grabs him.

The man takes down Mako with a single strong shotgun wound on his shoulder. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. Jamison, slowly walked towards his temates. The pain from when Mako pushed him against the pole of the bed still hurting him, inflicting him with every step. Reaper turns around to see Jamison in front of him.

"Get out of the way, now." the man muttered loudly between his teeth, frustrated. Jamison let down his weapons, all but his detonator and with both hands on the air he stuttered, but took a deep breath, and in that moment more than ever he felt as if his life finally depended on something. 

"Listen here mate, I will leave, we'll leave. In fact leave them, you can in exchange kill me instead" Jamison said.

"You idiot!,... what are you doing- agh" Mako shouted in the middle of his pain, losing blood. His vision blurry, but he persisted, always coming back from his dizziness. By his side Mei could only see and hear what was going on around her, she was facing Mako, she could only stare at the blood now running close to her.

"And why on earth would I kill you?" Reaper laughed and strongly pushed Jamison, making him fall on top of Reinhardt.

Jamison stared at him with despise.

"Cause if ya don't take my deal, I'll kill all of us!." He yelled, putting his finger on top of the trigger on the device, careful but steady.

Jamison's shout echoed, reaching everyone's ears. Mako stood silent.

"Killing you is a waste... but letting you live... A pathetic, useless fool..."

"You almost make me sad..."

Just as the man was about to make a move and shoot the junker, a loud buzzing sound was heard in the distance, the engine of a ship. The ship had Overwatch's logo on its side and under it read 'ORCA'. The name of the ship.

Talon soldiers started shooting the Orca with no use, the ship had a shield covering every inch of it. Jack Morrison jumped out of the ship, shooting Talon soldiers, Winston joined Jack. Jamison smiles at the sight of help from above, he caught eyes with Lúcio waving at him.

"Everything according to plan mate." Jamison spoke to himself and waved back. Talon retreats as fast as they showed up. Reaper, Amélie and the rest take a small helicopter and flee the scene.

Right as the Talon agents retreat, the junkers return their attention to Reinhardt who still laid motionless in the snow. Junkrat tries lifting him up, he notices the thing behind his neck and he rips it from his neck. Reinhardt blinks repeatedly.

"Wha- What happened?!" He shouts. "I'ts alright mate, hold on" Jamison replied.

"Ugh, you sure are heavy." Junkrat said trying to lift his torso off the ground.

Roadhog lifts him up with his right arm with no problem.

Jamison notices Mei on the cold snow again and he quickly realizes the same had happened to her. He searches for her neck looking for the strange device and there it was, but this one was a bit different in shape. Still, he pulled it off of her. Mei took a deep breath, almost as if she was underwater holding her breath and she shook herself, breathing heavily. Jamison tried to get close to her and help her stand up, but she got up and walked away rapidly towards the ship. 

He just got up and went to the ship aswell.

Once on board, Roadhog walked towards a small area with medical beds, where he laid Reinhardt down. He then went back outside and took Ana's body into the ship and set her beside Reinhardt.

"Thanks mate." Said Jamison.

Roadhog nods and sat on the other side of the ship, holding his bloodied arm.

'That sure was a close one.' He thought.

The Orca had landed back at the base, the junkers helped Reinhardt to the emergency room, Mei helped Ana get there aswell.

Junkrat wondered as he sat on top of one of the tables. Lúcio shook the junker from his thoughts, surprise tickling him from behind. Jamison yelps at the sudden event.

"Man don't do me like that no more what were you thinking?..." Lúcio stated "...running out there unprepared, hurt, you didn't wait for me at all!. You're lucky I told Winston to go get you guys." he said, worried and stuttering between words.

"Meh, I'm okay... I've gone through far worse mate." Jamison said lifting his pegleg towards Lúcio.

Lúcio just smiled at him and walked away, knowing that the junker was tougher than what he looked.


	6. 6.- If There is a Way.

Early the next morning. Most of the team stayed in bed while some prepared breakfast.

Jamison awakes to a spray of water in his face.

"Oy!" He shouts. Mako had sprayed him with a water bottle to wake him. "Get up..." He mumbles as he leaves the room to the dining area.

Jamison was much too tired after a long night so he fell back asleep.

Mako got his breakfast and sat by himself. Mei had brought her breakfast. He couldn't see her face but he felt relieved that she was alright, she only had a patch on her cheek. He didn't realize he had zoned out until Ana snapped him out of it.

"Where's your friend?" She asked him. Ana had taken quite the beating, but she seemed to be holding on better than expected.

"He's probably still asleep." Mako grumbled as Ana shook her head. She helped Mako replace the bandages from last night with new ones she had brought. Mako let her do what she needed to.

"He's going to miss breakfast." She stated as she finished with Mako. She then stood up and loaded another plate to take it to Jamison.

Mako sighed and proceeded to eat.

Once Ana entered the room, she placed the plate on the night stand and pulled the covers off of Junkrat. "Jamison..." She said nudging him. He yawned and looked up at her.

"Oy, how'd you get in here?" He asked with a bit of confusion. "That's not important, now you come and eat. You don't want it to get cold." She said pulling him out of bed, handing him the plate, Ana helped him dressing up, his body giving up from the moment he had to step out of bed.

Once they were done, she walked him to the dining room and sat him down with Lúcio and Mei. He sat down next to her who he couldn't stop staring at. He just couldn't stop thinking about the way she thought of him, and his struggles. These nightmares weren't helping his sense of self worth. 

She was having a conversation with Lúcio, talking about how the weather at ecopoint was even more troublesome than the last time she was there. She looked very concerned. Mei was wearing a beautiful white cardigan and a thick scarf around her neck. Unknowingly he started to get closer. He looked at his cheek and the patch she had on. 

'She's still cute with it'

'...Did i just?'

She noticed Jamison staring at her, she looked down on her plate. 

Jamison realised this and felt fire on his head, he decided to take a chance of finally talking with her, so he cleared his throat.

"'Ello" he said. She looked up and gave a dry and soft hello back, staring down at her plate.

"So uh, what ya got there?" He asked pointing at her plate. She glanced at him.

"Same as you..." She said taking a bite. Then an awkward silence followed for what seemed hours. 

"Hey Hey, how's breakfast?" Lúcio asked, lifting the spirits. 

'Thanks mate' Jamison thought.

"Wonderful. Thank you!" Mei replied with a cheerful smile. Junkrat took a huge bite and chewed quite loudly. Mei scrunched up her nose in disgust. "This is good mate!" He said swallowing.

Mei stood up and went to her room after putting away her plate. Lúcio stared at him in a 'matter of fact' way at him.

"What?" Junkrat said raising an eyebrow. 

"I think I know what's going on here..." Lúcio said with a sly smile.

"I was just trying to talk to her." The junker said crossing his arms. "She's the only one who doesn't trust me." He said sighing.

"Well, she just needs to warm up... She's a tough cookie" Lucio said with a chuckle. "Yeah. I guess." The junker said laying his head in his hands.

"But take a look at how many times I've tried this, it isn't fair ya know?" Jamison pitched his voice, yelling at nothing. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me, and it's nothing I care about, but why would she be so repulsed by me?", Jamison turned around and saw everyone at their tables staring at him, but not Mako. No, Mako knew what he was referring to, he knew more than anyone what he meant. 

"I even helped her get that needle out of her neck!"

A loud sound from Mei's door being opened, she stood in the door frame and shouted.

"Thank you! now please leave me alone!" She then closed the door as fast as she could.

Jamison just stared at the now closed door and sat down, he felt embarrassed.

He hid himself between his arms.

And then he was sad again.

'(...A vivid orange light hit his eyes in the most numbing way, he shook as his young ten year old body fell, his knees hitting the warm cement floor in a matter of seconds, he felt tears running and his eyes turned into a lighter brown, the one his eyes beheld as his short life resumed into a single moment, the present. He felt thin, soft arms around him, he collided against a soft chest, his mother's. His guardian. She carried him away from the outbreak as fast as she could, with her lasts seconds of life.

Poverty was a demon they couldn't run from, it haunted them for years and years, along the family roots from the very beginning.

"Jamison, go and do what I told you to!" he heard his mothers voice echo through the fiery abyss.

"Be useful for your momma, or you know what coming for you." A tall and thing blonde woman completed the scene before him, she slowly turned to him, her eyes two brightly colored orbs.

"Yes mum." He heard himself say. His saliva became sour and he realized why was he recalling these memories.

She saved him.

She had made the sacrifice to save him from that explosion. But the radiation stayed, as well as the memories.

He stepped forward, getting closer to the his mother. Her ghastly figure waving at him like a candle in the wind. "Momma what should i do?" He said, not moving his lips, he heard himself younger, a child.

"You'll learn to live Jamison." She took Jamison's hand. It was cold, but soft, like it always was. She then began to dissolve before his eyes.

"Wait, don't leave!" he wanted to walk forwards but he was unable to. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

But it was already too late. 

The fire and flames were closing up on him. He was sweating; it was getting nauseously hot and he felt as if his skin was beginning to tear apart from itself. He screamed, scared and alone.)'

The loud scream startled everyone, turning their heads towards him in horror. Jamison had started launching his head on the table repeatedly. Ana stood up in a hurry and grabbed him from behind. She slid her arms under his and placed her hands behind his neck, locking him. Lúcio rapidly stood up from the table and tried grabbing Jamison's foot to take him to the infirmary, but he almost got hit by him. Jamison kept shaking and trying to hit himself on the table, but Ana held on to him tightly. 

Mako took Jamison by his waist with both hands and lifted him off the floor, he placed him on top of his shoulder and carried him through the corridor.

Mei had opened the door to see what was happening, she stared wide eyed at the bloody bruise jamison had on his forehead, the floor and the table had Jamison's blood on them. She noticed Jamison wasnt looking, he was simply staring, like a blind man. His eyes reddened by the tears, his expression that of a broken person. She felt her heart break, her gut started shaking. She quickly closed the door once again and sat on her bed.

Jamison was put on a bed and held down by Roadhog.

"Jamison, wake up!" Mako said, firmly grabbing both of his arms. Jamison kept shaking and thrusting his arms and head forwards, he had blood all over his face now.

"Hold him still!" Ana said, preparing the gas anesthetic and pressing it firmly against Jamison's mouth. Lúcio and Reinhardt watched from a distance.

It took them a few bursts of energy to finally put him to rest. By the end of it everyone was quiet.

Ana took the time to do some exams on Jamison as he was sleeping. Mako watched over and stood in the room in case Jamison would wake up again in the same way as before.

"That's a young man right there, what happened?" Reinhardt said, breaking the silence, he was visibly concerned. 

"Post traumatic stress disorder" Ana said. Roadhog stood silent. 

"You knew this didn't you?" She asked him.

"There is a reason he is not allowed to drink..." He started. "He never told me he had it, but it was clear to me from the start."

Ana leaned on the wall and started to look at papers from Jamison's exams.

"Otherwise he seems healthy... Has he ever been treated?" She said, flipping the pages back and forth, truly amazed at the results.

"Our land has been in ruins. Finding a doctor is like finding a needle in a haystack." Roadhog said, his lungs started to close in on him for a moment. He took a gas can from his pocket and shoved it in his mask, inhaling the substance. Ana glanced, but didn't say a thing.

"He needs to get treatment. I'll send a message to Jack and the rest, hopefully they can send us more supplies, and appropriate medicine for Jamison." She said, walking out of the room.

Lúcio got up and walked towards Jamison to treat his injury, he cleaned his face with a damp towel and bandaged his forehead.

It seemed like minutes to Lúcio, but hours had gone by and he didn't even noticed.

Lúcio stayed with the junker, past lunch and dinner and he was still there. The sun had set and everyone had retreated to their rooms. He had brought dinner for the both of them, but Jamison didn't wake up. His body was tired.

'His heart rate is okay...' Lúcio thought, his body was exhausted aswell, he looked at the time.

'It's about to be two am?' He stretched his body and yawned. He looked at Jamison, concerned, but he wasn't used to staying awake this late. 

"I'm sorry man, but i have to go to sleep, I'll make sure to come back early, don't worry." Lúcio whispered, leaving the infirmary room and Jamison.

The sound of the door sliding woke Jamison up. He got startled and sat up, and then a headache. An intense obnoxious headache. He put his hand on his forehead and then felt an intense pain. He touched the damp bandages and began to cry.

"Not this again." He whispered between his teeth.

He looked around the room for a bit, not a single soul. Lúcio was gone and also was everyone else. He decided to get out of the hospital bed.

His body was weak, he stumbled and fell to the ground, his pegleg missing. He got up again and hopped on his foot towards the entrance and through the hallway towards the kitchen. Once there he took an apple from a fruit dispenser and started to bite on it desperately. He was hungry.

He held his weight on what was left of his missing arm using the table in front of him. He looked out the window with a mouth full. The juice dripping from the corners of his mouth.

There was a snow storm outside. He could hear the furious roaring of the wind outside.

He sat down, thoughtful.

Jamison was the only one left awake. 

'White death.' he thought.


	7. 7.- Nightmare.

Mei opened her door and walked down the hall.

She yawned as she walked into the dining hall. She looked up at the clock. 'Its 2:30 in the morning'

She poured herself a glass of water from the sink. She turned around and watched the snow storm happening outside. Suddenly she heard movement behind her and spun around, but nothing.

She thought it might have been the wind outside and turned to the sink once again. 

Her throat was dry and warm. But a sound was heard form outside, she heard it, she was sure she did.

Mei took a few steps towards the window, wiping the fog from inside. She was afraid she could find someone outside with this weather at this hour. She was afraid there was something, anything outside that could mean danger to her, to all of them. She took a step back.

'There's someone out there!' She thought, placing one hand on her chest and the other on her mouth.

'What if they need help?'.

Once the thought went through her mind she quickly dressed up accordingly to what she was planning to do. She decided to go out there and help them, but before going out she made sure to bring a pocket knife with her.

The doors were colder than ice. Her gloved finger pressed the button at her right and the doors raised. A cold merciless wind hit her entire body, a big windy storm unleashed the sound of raging dragons upon the facility, but she made sure no one heard. To keep everyone safe, she stepped outside as quickly as possible, closing the doors.

Her panicking thoughts coming back from the deepest graves of her mind, the deepest catacombs, the sewers of her mind. 'I must help now that I can'.

Very carefully, she watched foot prints on the snow, they were very dim, almost gone by the wind, but still they guided somewhere. Slowly she stepped careful not to trip, moving against the cold. Then in the distance she heard it once again, a sound, no, not a sound, a voice.

"...You... you told me... you told me I'll live momma..."

Her heart skipped a bit, she wasn't sure, but that voice... That voice was familiar.

"...Momma come take me!!..."

The voice moaned, and this time Mei was sure of what she had heard. It was Junkrat's voice.

"Junkrat!!" Mei screamed, she started following the voice now instead of the foot print pattern. "What are you doing!?" she squealed. She moved forward with anxiety, forcing her legs and arms in front of her, helpless she fell onto the snow, the wind made her trip back and roll down about ten steps. "Junkrat!" She screamed. She recovered and kept walking towards the moaning voice.

But then she stopped, she didn't stop because she was tired, nor she had given up on him. She stopped because she saw him. She saw him and heard him. He was colored a bright red. All Jamison had on was his underwear. He was on the floor sobbing and trembling, but most importantly at the edge of a frozen cliff. She then cried.

She understood and couldn't hold herself back. Her body vibrated with anticipation, she felt her guts rumble and contort. Her legs succumbed to her thoughts. But inside she wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to help, she wanted to help, she had to.

She crawled up to him on the snow and took off her big warm jacket, and placed it over him, then she hugged him from behind, making sure he received warmth. Just as she did he felt Jamison's body give out. He collapsed on top of her, now both down on the snow at the edge of the cliff. There was no time to waste for her so she stood up, held her guts and took a look at the young man's face. He was pale and burned from the cold. He wasn't moving anymore, he wasn't crying anymore. He was silent as a rock.

Mei panicked, she picked him up with both arms and carried him inside the facility.

She never thought for a moment something like this would happen. But seeing the what had happened earlier, seeing him in this situation... Once again, she remembered.

She remembered the loved ones she lost. And she remembered the promise she had made to herself.

His body was ice itself, but he was softto the touch. He was alive.

Mei took off the clothes she used and wore her pajamas once again. She quickly took him to the showers. There she carried him to one of the tubs and turned on the hot water, she carefully placed him in and regulated the water. She then sat on the floor beside him.

She couldn't cope. She couldn't confront the thought of someone dying. Not since what happened barely years ago. She trembled at the feeling of his cold hand. He was softer than expected.

She found herself crying.

All she could do at that point was to wait for his body to take normal temperature again. But she found herself staring at the junker's face.

He had a very soft skin, at least it seemed like that to her, he had a sharp chin with only a few very blonde hairs in them, almost not noticeable. His wet hair rested on his face as his mouth also rested in place, opened just a bit, his teeth barely showing. She could hear him breathe, she sighed in hope. But as much as she wanted she couldn't stop looking at him. His face was a lot cleaner, his nose was so incredibly detailed. All his features seemed like they were made by a sculptor.

Mei was stubborn at times, but her passion in nature reflected how much she loved details. She found herself mesmerized. And it was something she couldn't shake from her head.

'What am I doing?'

Mei took a deep breath and reached for the junker's neck. She pressed two fingers against it. Alive, he was alive, his heart beating, he was breathing, his blood pumping. She was certainly relieved.

She turned the water off and took Jamison to her room, she sat him on her bed and looked for clothes and a towel. Once ready she came across something she wasn't ready about, mostly something she wasn't sure of how to do. 

She had to undress him so she could dry him. Mei sat on the floor wondering how and what to do at the moment. 

Mei started snapping her fingers on Junkrat's ear. Nothing.

She clapped a few times next to his ear, but nothing again.

Mei stood still and closed her eyes. She looked to her left, as if she didn't want to see what she was doing, even though both of her eyes were shut tight. She first touched the young man's legs, and softly she drew a path with her fingers up to where his underwear was. 'I got this' she thought. But she wasn't sure. She began to feel an uncontrollably warm sensation all over her face.

'Come on!' she encouraged herself.

Mei slowly but firmly grabbed onto the junker's underwear and started pulling it down. She was so quiet she could hear her heart beating, but she kept going until she made sure they were off, the fabric wet and cold, she tossed it away and again, only with her hand she reached for a towel but her hand touched for a bit Junkrat's leg, soft and warm now. She placed the towel over him, she opened her eyes.

As she took a sweater from her bed she realized he was moving, Junkrat was waking up.

"Hng..." A moan.

'Oh no, oh no why.' Mei thought, 'This is awkward!'

She shook the thought and stood in front of him. She thought if she was going to get into this situation she better have most of it under control.

The blonde found himself soaking wet and staring at a white ceiling, by his side a rather small, chubby girl stood staring down at him with a blank expression.

"Mei-?"

"Go put on some clothes, I'll wait for you at the kitchen."

He stared at his body and noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes, he was speechless, he stared at Mei and as he was about to say a word Mei left the room and onto the kitchen. He wondered what had happened... But it didn't take long, he recalled, and then he got a headache.

It was far worse than a headache.

He crossed the towel over his waist, a pink towel. He left the room jumping on his foot, and into his own room, there he carefully took clothes from the bags and put them on, slowly. His body a decaying mess.

Once out he cleared his throat and walked onto the lunch room. There she was, now using a gray cardigan over a white sweater. She had changed her clothes for dry ones, and on the table she prepared two hot teas.

He was stunned, she was being nice to him.

He carefully took a seat in front of her and stared down. He knew she knew what he was trying to do.

"I... I don't really want to make you feel bad in any way mate but, ya didn't had to do that at all." Jamison said.

"But I did, and I did it because I promised myself to do so." Mei replied.

"How so?" He asked.

Mei cleared her throat.

"...Not so long ago, all of my coworkers died. Friends and coworkers." 

Mei's glasses steamed up from the tea, yet he could still see a shine rolling down her cheek, a tear. She then looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't take it for granted!" 

Jamison saw her face light up but at the same time she had long streams of tears down her rosy cheeks. He felt something break inside of him. The sight of this girl he had never met before, taking care of him was something unthinkable to him. But she was there, tears down her eyes crying for him.

"Please, don't ever try to do this again!..." She said through a knot on her throat.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you, I'm never like this over anyone..." She said rubbing the sleeves of her sweater on her face to clean it.

Jamison watched, stunned. His throat began to feel like a railroad, dry and hard.

"There's nothing to apologize for, don't you get it?" Jamison replied. 

"There's a reason I don't want to live anymore. This life has nothing to give me. It has only taken things away from me..." Jamison replied, lowering his head. He noticed his hand trembling.

"No!" Mei replied, standing up, towering above Jamison. 

"There is much to see still... I know you need help with this, I certainly did."

Jamison grabbed the tea she had made for him.

"Look, I don't know what to do, but if you'll feel better then I wont do it. At least not until I'm outta here snowball." He said with a smile on his face, changing his posture.

'Snowball?' Jamison thought. '...Where the hell did that came from?'

Mei sighed and took another sip of her tea. 

A few minutes of silence passed by. Jamison decided it was time to make a move.

He looked at her and began to play with a spoon by blowing hot air into it and putting it in his nose, seeing how much time he could hold it. Mei began to slowly form a smile as she drank her tea. He felt better already. 

Jamison started moving his eyebrows like a wave. She smiled bigger this time. He even heard her chuckling. He found himself smiling aswell. 

He felt something he had never felt before in his life, a new sensation.

"...Oh!, it is so late, we should take a rest don't you think?" Mei said, looking at the watch in the kitchen. Jamison grabbed both cups and walked towards the kitchen. 

Mei, still sitting down stared at him, 'He's very tall' she thought.

"Alright mate, see ya tomorrow." Jamison said waving his hand.

"Wait,... what's your name?..." Mei said, standing up from the table.

"Well it's James. Jamison Fawkes. Yours?" Jamison said smiling and bowing down, he seemed happy but deep inside Mei could still see the man's sorrow.

"My name is Mei, Mei-Ling Zhou."

"Ahh Mei Ling shoe right?"Jamison replied, Mei chuckled.

"No, no. Mei-Ling ZHOU" She said, emphasis on her last name.

Jamison laughed and replied. "I'm just kidding, well that doesn't help it, ill be calling you shoe until we get out of here snowball."

Mei stared at him with a smile "Well, so far you've called me 'snowball'"

Jamison lowered his face and in the back of his head a million thoughts came across, but he shut them up as quickly as he could. He felt a tickling sensation in his guts.

"Haha... I'm sorry" He replied, his voice weak.

"Oh and... Thank you for taking that... thing out of me..." Mei said, aproaching her door.

Jamison stared in awe, the light she was radiating was brighter than any explosion he had ever seen before.

"Goodnight Jamison" She said, stepping in her room and closing the door.

"Goodnight Mei" he whispered.


End file.
